Reimu & Jr
by Lesoni-Chan
Summary: A girl with strange but miraculous abilities joins Jr and gang...And Jr. seems to be attracted to her!So, Does this new girl like him back?Read to find out! Jr. x OC...Yes I know the title is lame. Bear with it .. Rating may be changed in future
1. Chapter 1

**Lesoni – Konnichiwa! I'm Lesoni-Chan! And I present to you, You and Jr.! MOMO, Will you kindly step over here and do the disclaimer?**

**MOMO – Sure! Lesoni – Chan does not own Xenosaga or any other game related to it. Enjoy the fanfic!**

**Profile**

**Name – Reimu (You don't know your full name)**

**Age – 13. Maybe?**

**Looks – You have long black hair. Some of you hair is tied in a ponytail while the rest just flows in the wind. You have sea blue eyes. Like Jr. (Or Rubedo) And you have light skin.**

**Description – You actually have the power or hammerspace. Meaning you can grab things (including oversized machine guns) out of you small little satchel at will. So, It's something like this.**

**(Takes out a incredibly large cannon out of my pocket)**

**See? But you can't control it all that well.**

**Start now.**

**You were walking on the beach or Pedea Island. Suddenly,**

**Reimu – Ahh!**

**Something or Someone had fallen on you.**

**Unknown – Ow. Damn. Seem like I got the wrong coordinates. **

**Reimu – Ow. Who are you! **

**Unknown – Oops!**

**The person on top of you got off your back then helped you up.**

**Unknown – Sorry. I'm Gaignun Jr. Call me Jr.**

**Reimu – Okay. "Jr." Er. I'm curious. How did you fall on me?**

**Jr. – I was going through a U.M.N, And I just ended up here. Sorry.**

**Reimu – Meh. It's okay. Hmm. Say, You look good enough to fight. Wanna have a duel?**

**Jr. – Well sure. I'm up for it.**

**He got out his guns.**

**Reimu – Well, Thanks then I need a battle.**

**You suddenly withdrew a huge machine gun from your satchel.**

**Jr. – Well that's impressive.**

**Jr. started shooting you.**

**Reimu – Heh.**

**You pulled the trigger and 30 bullets came rushing out of the gun.**

**Jr. – Omikush! **

**He quickly took cover behind a rock in the shallow water.**

**Reimu – You're pretty fast no?**

**Jr. – Heh.**

**Lesoni – CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesoni – We left off with…**

**Reimu – You're pretty fast no?**

**Jr. – Heh**

**Lesoni – Jr. , Come here and do the disclaimer or else…**

**Jr. – Lesoni does'nt own Xenosaga or any other related games.**

**_Italics _mean thoughts.**

**Start**

**Reimu – Hai! Let's go!**

**You put your machine gun back into your satchel and took out a large bazooka.**

**Jr. – Oh god! That's huge!**

**Reimu – Heh.**

**A large ball of energy started forming at the tip of the bazooka.**

**Reimu – Mesaru Beam!**

**The ball shot out with a beam trailing behind it.**

**Jr. – (gasp)**

**The ball of energy hit Jr. and he fainted.**

**Reimu – (gasp) I overdid it!**

**You ran over to Jr.**

**Reimu – Revert M!**

**Jr. then woke up. He still felt weak though.**

**Reimu – Medica M!**

**He then stood up straight and squeezed the water out of his clothes.**

**Reimu – I'm sorry Jr. I think I overdid the beam.**

**Jr. – Aw, It's alright. **

**Reimu – (blush) Okay. Er. I'm curious, What do you do for a living?**

**Jr. – Er. Can't really say. My boss the Professor can tell you more.**

**Reimu – So, Where do I meet this "Professor" guy?**

**Jr. – You'll see.**

**Jr. clutched your hand then before you knew it, You were in a place with metal as walls an floors.**

**Reimu – Huh? Where are we?**

**Jr. – This is the Elsa. Let's go find the Professor. But first, I need to change.**

**Reimu – Sure. I'll wait for you right here.**

**Jr. let go of your hand and walked to a room.**

**You looked at you hand.**

**Reimu – _His hand is so warm. I'm really sorry that I beat him up. I know! I'll buy a present for him tomorrow!_**

**Jr. – I'm back. **

**Reimu – Oh! Can you show me to the Professor now?**

**Jr. – Okay. Sure. Oh look there he is now!**

**Lesoni – Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesoni – Let's continue. chaos, Do the disclaimer.**

**chaos – Lesoni doesn't own Xenosaga or any other game related.**

**Start**

**Reimu – Oh. That's the Professor? I see he's an old man. Wait! I saw a old man at Pedea Island that looked EXACTLY like him!**

**Jr. – Oh, That's the Dark Professor. Never mind that. Hey! Professor! Over here! I've got a guest!**

**Professor – Oh. Who's that? Your girlfriend?**

**Jr. and Reimu – What! (blush) It's not like that!**

**Professor – Denial is the first step!**

**Reimu – Argh.**

**Jr. – Err. She wants to join the crew. She more of a fighter. Like me.**

**Professor – Well what can you do?**

**Reimu – Er. This!**

**You whipped out a huge mallet from your satchel.**

**Prefessor – Amazing! Hammerspace!**

**You put the mallet back in.**

**Reimu – Well? Am I in?**

**Professor – Definatly! Jr. will guide you.**

**Jr. – What! Why me?**

**Professor – Well, The others are busy.**

**Jr. – (sigh)**

**Reimu – I'll enjoy working with all of you!**

**Jr. – Glad to hear it.**

**The next day…**

**Reimu – Okay, That guy said that a really good gun might be here as a prize. He said Level 5. And the name is, Vaquero.**

**You played for about 3 hours and 30 minutes and finally got Vaquero.**

**You went back to the Elsa.**

**You saw Jr. On the couch.**

**Reimu – Jr.! I've got a present for you!**

**Jr. – Hm? What is it?**

**Reimu – This!**

**You showed him Vaquero.**

**Jr. – Oh wow! Thanks! But why give me this?**

**Reimu – I wanted to. Apologize. Sorry for knocking you out the other day.**

**Jr. – It's alright. But you should take this back!**

**Reimu – No way! I played HaKox for 3 and a half hours to get this!**

**Jr. – Oh. Okay then. Thanks. Er.**

**Reimu – Ah! I haven't told you my name yet! My name is Reimu.**

**Jr. – Oh. Thanks. Reimu.**

**Reimu – (blush) Your welcome.**

**Lesoni – Seems like love is blossoming. **


	4. FILLER1!

**Lesoni – IT'S FILLER TIME!**

**Fillers Wuuu...**

**Reimu – Hi Jr. I have just destroyed your Vaquero.**

**Jr. – O.O NUUUUUUU! This cannot be happening!**

**chaos – Jr.? Are you sleeptalking or something?**

**Jr. – Huh? Oh. Hi chaos.**

**chaos – (sweatdrop)**

**T-elos – KOS-MOS! I am going to destroy you!**

**KOS-MOS -...**

**T-elos – Hello?**

**KOS-MOS -...**

**T-elos – KOS-MOS!**

**KOS-MOS -...**

**T-elos – Ah, You're already dead. It's no fun fighting someone that's already dead. (walks away)**

**KOS-MOS – _Works every time._**

**Shion - -- I'm bored.**

**Allen – Wanna go out on a d-d-d date?**

**Shion – Date? (punches Allen into oblivion)**

**Shion – I never go out on dates.**

**Lesoni – That's all I can think of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lesoni – Konnichiwa! Sorry I didn't update!(dodges various projectiles thrown by readers) I SAID SORRY!**

**Dislaimer – ME NO OWN XENOSAGA!**

**Jr. – Well thanks again!**

**BOOM**

**Jr. – Damnit! The Gnosis!(Pronounced No-sis _No-sis_ not G-no-sis!)**

**Reimu – Heard of them. Good at fighting against them.**

**You took 2 guns out of your satchel.**

**Reimu – Let's go! Try out that Vaquero while fighting!**

**You ran off to the bridge.**

**Jr. – Wait up!**

**He ran to the bridge.**

**Reimu – Those Gnosis are no match for me!**

**You shot the Gnosis very quickly. Hitting most of them in head.**

**Jr. – Don't kill them all!**

**Unknown – Count me in too! My name's MOMO Mizrahi.**

**Unknown – I need to protect the Elsa too! The name's Shion Uzuki.**

**Unknown – Exterminate all targets. Name, KOS-MOS.**

**Unknown – chaos. Nice to meet you.**

**Unknown – The name's Ziggy.**

**Unknown –Hello. My nam is Jin Uzuki.**

**(I THINK that's all of them.)**

**Reimu – My name's Reimu!**

**By the time you all finished. Jr. had killed most of the Gnosis.**

**Shion did her Spell Ray on one of the Goblins.**

**MOMO killed 2 Gremlins with Guilty Rain.**

**KOS-MOS killed 5 of them with her X-BUSTER**

**chaos sucked out 1 soul with Phoenix Strike.**

**Ziggy killed one of them.**

**Jin killed one with Iron Blade.**

**Lesoni – (hits head) My brain's committing suicide.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lesoni – Hey all of you Xenosaga Fanfic fans! Whoa...Fanfic Fans! That's 2 Fans! -Wii-Mote is chucked at head to remind Lesoni to get on with it and not start a random chat- Ouch! Okay! Okay! To the next chapter! I'm having the school exams coming up so I sorta want to input randomness into this story. -everybody stares-...What? It NEEDS it! Really! If not you'll be reading romance blahs -- Okay then you know the drill me no own Xenosaga blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda.

The Gnosis just grouped together and the exploded into a whole Pacific Ocean of...Non-Sticky Cotton Candy! Yes, That's right readers! Non-Sticky Cotton Candy! Don't you just wish it was non-sticky in REAL LIFE too? Of course you do! A sudden shockwave pushed Jr. , Reimu, Shion, MOMO and the rest into the sea -ahem- "room" of cotton candy. "Yay! Cotton Candy that's non-sticky!" Reimu exclaimed. "Wait how did you know that?" Jr. Asked. "I bribed the authoress with Matantei Loki Ragnarok dolls" "She really loves Loki" They landed on the -ahem- "pink room" and MOMO rejoiced. "Yay! Pink!" "Did I mention MOMO is addicted to anything and anyone pink?" "No you didn't." "Ah well." Ziggy malfunctioned. Jin sneezed madly as he was allergic to sugar and MOMO ate the cotton candy like monkeys eat bananas. "MOMO, aren't you gonna get nightmares if you continue?" "Oh really? I'll stop." A black question mark appeared above Reimu's head."Why did the Gnosis explode into cotton candy?" She was struggling to stay afloat. "I have no bloody idea" "Me either" "Wait who are you?" Reimu was looking at ME! The authoress. "I'm practically god here and my name is Lesoni" "No, I am god!" Albedo appeared suddenly on Matthew's head. The "Caution: I'm a boozer" was squashed."Seriously Albedo, get off before I stick a stapler up your ass" "◊å˚ Îø!" A few nanoseconds after Lesoni chanted the words, Albedo's head was sliced off by a flaming TV remote but it didn't grow back. "A flaming...tv remote..?" Jr. Said with "confused" written all over his face. "Yup! A flaming tv remote!" "Alright! Who used the markers to write on my face again?" Reimu whistled with a black marker behind her back." "It was you, wasn't it Reimu?" "N-No! It was...It was...Erm...Ziggy!" "Nice try Reimu, but I know it was you!" "N-No! Really!" Before Reimu could even blink, Jr. Pounced onto her and before anyone could look, they were rolling around on the floor with Reimu trying to push Jr. Off of her body. "Get off!" "Not gonna!" They finally sunk down into the depths of the cotton candy and Reimu still didn't suceed in pushing Jr. Off. "O..Kay." "Come on!Get off and I'll buy you guns for every odd day of the year!" "Really?" "No! I would be bankrupt!" "Then I'm not getting off!" "Jr, just please,get off?" With that said, Jr. Smirked and said,"Only if you kiss me." "W-What?" Reimu screeched with her face so red it would make Santa's suit look white. "I said, I would only get off if you kiss me." "Not gonna!" "Then I'm not getting off." "Oh, all right!" Reimu quickly planted a kiss on Jr.'s cheek and while he was still dazed, she got out from his grip and climbed out of the cotton candy. Lesoni noticed her coming out first and asked her what happened to Jr. "Ah, don't worry, He'll be fine!" While all this was being said, Jr. Was still in the cotton candy smiling maniacally.


	7. Chapter 7

Lesoni – Hi Hi! This is Lesoni-chan back with a vengance...Nah, just kidding. I'm back with a new chapter to You & Jr.! Or was it Jr. & You...? Ah well, who the heck cares. Remember... Enjoy...OR DIE! (evil laugh)

(BANG)

"Forgive Lesoni-san. She ate 10 whole packets of smoothie flavour Skittles this morning. Anyways, Lesoni-san doesn't own Xenosaga blah blah yadda yadda yadda now enjoy...OR DIE!" Jr. Said.

The next day...

"Wer'e all going CAMPING!" Lesoni(me) exclaimed donning camping gear. Namely, a camo-t-shirt, shorts and leather sandals.

The whole crew stared at Lesoni with "are you kidding?" faces.

"No, really." Lesoni said in a monotone voice rivalling KOS-MOS's.

"But why should we go camping?" MOMO asked in her usual, annoying, unbelievably squeaky voice.

"Cus' I said so and the last person who disobeyed me died a very painful death that involved 100 slices of steak and 10 hungry,man eating cheetahs..." Lesoni said in a unusually(yeah right) scary voice.

"Umm...Yes maa'm!" After that was said, all the people who were still alive(Ziggy and Jin were eaten by a man-eating Venus Flytrap) ran to their rooms in a flash.

1 hour later...In the bus..

"Are we there yet?"MOMO asked...For the millionth time..

"No"Leswoni replied. She had the "joy" of sitting next to MOMO on a camping trip...

A few seconds later...

"Are we there yet?" yet again.

"No..."In a fiercer voice.

100 milliseconds later...

"Are we..."

"NO! And we won't be until 6:00!" Lesoni screamed.

1 second later...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!And shut the hell up!If I hear you say that again I swear I'm gonna hang you with nails by your thumbs!"

"O-Okay...Sorry."

"Hey, Lesoni?" Reimu asked, raising her hand as if she were asking a question to the teacher.

"Hm? What is it,Reimu?" Lesoni said but with a hinge of annoyance.

"Why don't you just use your awesome author powers to teleport all of us to the place?"Reimu asked, as a matter-of-factly.

A silence followed and Lesoni face-faulted.(also known as a anime fall peoples!)

"Good point..." Lesoni murmured from her seat.

She stood up in the middle of the bus and traced something on the floor. She stood on teh imaginary circle thingy and stuck her arms out as if she was pushing somebody.

"Magus Marlos Mesos Karlos!' She said.

"W-Wha?" "What the heck?"

A flash of birght light well,flashed and they were at a...clearing in a forest...

"Now,we shall decide who's sleeping with who!"

A loud "Wha?" was heard from all people.

"Yup, ya heard me right. Now, MOMO, you pick a paper out of the hat first."

"Erm. Right." MOMO walked cautiously over to Lesoni and picked out a paper. It said "chaos"

"Oh...shit." A loud gasp was heard after that.

CLIFFHANGER

A/N – Whee! A cliffhanger! Enjoy teh next chapter..OR DIE!


	8. Extreme Fluff!

Lesoni – Heheh...Sorry for the cliffie just now. Now I'm gonna make it up to ya with some full-blown fluff! And again, Enjoy, OR DIE!

"Lesoni-dono(IT'S SAMA FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!)doesn't own Xenosaga or any related stuff including Atlus." By MOMO.

'So, MOMO. Who did you get?" Shion asked(I can't believe I forgot about her!)

"Erm...Lemme whisper to you..." MOMO sweatdropped big-time and whispered "chaos" into Shion's ear.

"Oh my god..." Shion said in pure shock.

"Yes. Oh my god indeed,Shion." MOMO said with a huge sweatdrop on her head.

"Ok,Jr. It's your turn." Lesoni said calmly.

"Right." Jr. Walked up, praying to god he wouldn't get Lesoni.He put his hand into the hat(a sombrero, btw)and rustled his hand about. He slowly dragged the paper out, covering his eyes.

"Please don't be Lesoni..." He opened his eyes slowly and turned the paper around. It said "Reimu".

When Jr. Saw the paper, he blushed so red it would make Santa's coat look pink. He walked away silently, still blushing and went into one of the cottages nicely put for them.(Did I tell you they are staying inside cottages that have no bathrooms and the 3 rooms are only the bedroom and the kitchen and the living room?)

"Now, Shion."

"Ok." She walked up calmly, took a paper and it said "Alby(Not Albedo you idiots,the dog)"(what)

"Oh shit,oh shitty shit shit..."Shion cursed under her breath.

That night...After the campfire song...(what?)

Everybody was sleeping. Including some weird bug-eyed squirrel.

In Jr. And Reimu's tempoary "home"...

The occupants in the bed were silently sleeping. Their eyes shut tightly as they slept in peace.However...

Reimu, who was dreaming about something unknown(no it's not perverted you freaks),rolled over to Jr's side of the bed and hugged him. But as she was in a dream, she took no notice of what she was doing. Jr, who was previously sleeping silently facing Reimu, woke up abit.

"Huh...is it breakfast already..." He looked down and his eyes grew wide."H-Hey..Reimu,get off..."he said, blushing so red it would make Santa's coat look colourless.

"Mmm(It's the sound I make when I wake up at 6)...So warm..." Reimu mumbeled, still hugging Jr.

Jr. tried to move away but to no avail. It just made Reimu hug him more tightly."Reimu...Get off..."

"Mmm...Don't go..."Reimu murmered,hugging Jr. Tighter.

"Hey...Reimu.." Jr. Said, starting to relax slightly.

"Don't...go..."Reimu said softly.

A silence ensued, and Jr. Finally decided to leave Reimu hugging him, as she wouldn't let go. And it actually felt kinda nice... "_Argh! Get a hold of yourself,Jr.!"_He thought, blushing. He just fell asleep next to Reimu again,enjoying the comfort quite abit.

The next day...

A yawn was heard as Jr. Woke up,still very drowsy.He looked down yet again and saw Reimu still clinging to him. He blushed very hard and slowly but silently slipped out of her grasp. He unconciously storked her cheek lightly and walked off, blushing harder than before.

A/N – See? I toldja there would be fluff!


End file.
